The Uchiha Challenge
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke knows that every girl wants him. He knows he has it all. His life was perfect. But everything changes once Tamachi Yuri enters the school grounds. He wants her, for she has attributes like no other. "Go out with me." "No thanks." But she rejects him, and the challenge begins. "I never lose." "But this time you will." SasuOC. Sasuke x OC. SasuYuri. Sasuke x Yuri. AU!


**Disclaimer: ****I, Shiranai Atsune, hereby declare that I do not own Naruto. The series, this very awesome series, belongs to the one, the only, Masashi Kishimoto. And if I do own it, Yuri Tamachi (the main female protoganist/Sasuke's love interest in this fanfic/my OC) would've appeared in the actual series as a canon character and the main love interest of Uchiha Sasuke long ago!**

**[Chapter 1: The Uchiha Sasuke]**

**Uchiha Sasuke had never been more popular in his entire life.**

He had to admit, but didn't want to, that the Hyuuga Corps., combined with the Uchiha Corps., they could make a pretty good team. Now he, along with Hyuuga Neji, now hold the title, 'The Grand Hotties of Konoha'.

Everything becomes a bliss to him. His life was so perfect. Just because he was sixteen, he looked like a grown-up man. Girls would kill just for a kiss. Guys would kill just to be him. And his group would never be any more loyal to him than how loyal they are to him now. And how people, no matter who and what the age is, would even dare to mess with him would only cause a punishment worse than torture.

Who knew he could be so lucky? He's THE Uchiha Sasuke. How grateful he is to having this kind of life. Out of all of the people who can have this kind of life, it had to be him. He had the looks, the personality, the style, the fortune... the popularity.

So far, the only down in his life is his chicken butt hairstyle. Fortunately, girls would just think that's 'hot' and the 'now', even though it's been like that since... forever. And yes, his style remained as the cool and cold boy with nearly pale skin, dark onyx eyes that could pierce through any girl's heart, onyx spikey hair (which is sadly, shaped like a chicken's butt, and hands always in his pockets style kind of guy.

His eye twitched as his phone rang and vibrated under his satin sheets. There could only be one person calling him at this time of night and it's a Saturday.

Uzumaki Naruto.

People would always wonder, "Why him?" "Why did he choose him as his best friend?" "He could've just had the Hyuuga prodigy or that smart Nara kid. Why him?"

Of course, they would wonder because they were opposite and their parents are rivals in the business. The Uchiha Corps plus the Hyuuga Corps equals a big rivalry to the Uzumaki Inc and the Haruno Inc.

Groaning in complaint, he lazily picked up his phone and pressed denied, only to have the phone ring again a matter of seconds. Moaning and twitching at the same time, he cursed himself about giving the dobe his number and the permission to call and text him anytime.

He clicked the Accept option, "What is it dobe?"

"Good morning Teme!"

...

...

...

...

...

There was pure and utter silence.

...

...

...

...

...

"Is that it? 'Good morning Teme!'?" Sasuke asked, obviously annoyed.

"As a matter of fact." Naruto paused for dramatic effect. "Yesssss." He emphasized the 's', starting to sound like their creepy music teacher.

"And you called me... in the middle of the night... just to say that?!" Now. He was completely outraged. Even though he wasted five minutes of his life, he woke up pretty much very early. And with his voice on the pitch of 'very loud' (or as Naruto describes it) he was pretty much fully woken up. All thanks to his best friend.

"Yes. And to answer the question 'Why'. Itachi-san told me to!" Naruto chirped. Sasuke could practically sense he was grinning. And there was no way possible to contact Itachi, not even his parents can. He left the company to join the Akatsuki gang a couple of years ago. Now, he felt like he was slapped in the face because he contacted his best friend, the idiot dobe, rather than his own family, for unknown reasons.

"And may I ask... how did you contact Itachi?" Sasuke was now eager, Naruto can tell that. He had a sly smirk on his face, practically waiting for this moment to come. The moment when he can finally have fun and mess with the Uchiha Sasuke.

"He. **_Contacted_**. Me." Naruto answered, with joy in his tone and pausing after every word. "He wanted me to give you a wake-up call everyday starting today."

"Why?"

"Because dude... he told me that he signed you up for football practice. And relax. There's no try-outs because they sent videos and pictures of you playing. They were pleased to see someone like him started so young at playing football. You're practically a pro compared to the real deal!"

The call ended immediately at once. He could sense right now that Sasuke is having an major Inner freakout. He sighed, if only he was there with a video camera. Grinning, he put on his shoes, even though it was very early in the morning. And set off to school with a sandwich in his mouth, but not before recieving an almost visible slap mark on his cheek. He had to make a mental note not to yell when his parents, especially his mother, are asleep.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the clock, it read 6am. And since he was wide awake thanks to a certain idiot, he had no choice but to go straight on to school for football practice. "So help me Naruto-" the rest was all mutter and mumbles.

Once Sasuke had arrived in school, he was surprised, but not happy, to see, his fan club. Known Rank 1 (meaning very obssessive) members are... Watanabe Karin, Watanabe Ami, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. But after his cousin, Uchiha Sai and the Hyuuga prodigy's Rock Lee came into the picture; Sakura and Ino got off the list, much to the fan club's and Sasuke's pleasure, and started dating them instead.

Right now, Karin and Ami, the Watanabe twins, are the only main problem to Sasuke. The rest of his fan club won't be a problem as long as they stay out of his way. Even though he doesn't show it, he knows that Karin and Ami won't stop until they have him as theirs and theirs alone. He's done everything to keep them away, fake girlfriends, bodyguards, mocking them, teasing them... but all they think was because they had the attention of THE Uchiha Sasuke and vowed to never give up even it it means risking their lives.

Sasuke sighed and slouched in defeat. Not only that he was forced to wake up early and join the football club, he had to endure the attention of his fan club which he realized, woke up this early just to greet him. And how did they even know when he was arriving anyway?

"Sasuke-kun!"

"OMG! It's THE Uchiha Sasuke!"

"You're early Sasuke-kun!"

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!~"

"Can you walk me to class and maybe... everywhere?!"

"I hear you have football practice!"

"Can I join you? I think you'll look hot in your uniform?"

"Date me!"

"Marry me!"

Sometimes, he liked- no. Loved. He loved- the attention he was recieving from his fan club. There were times where he would brag it to Neji, only for him to one day have one himself. Speaking of Neji, he hadn't heard from him since he joined the...

Oh. Dobe. No.

Naruto had planned this all along, Itachi probably did as well. Those two had planned for him and Neji to be on the same team. Lock them up somewhere one day. And once it's been long enough, they'll be best friends, get along and not disturb their group with their constant rivalry and bickering.

Sasuke _almost_has more than anything than Neji. However. All that he lacks and the one that Neji has is a girlfriend. Oh yeah, he was the only one in the group that doesn't have a girlfriend. Neji has Tenten, Naruto has Hinata, Shikamaru has Temari, Sai has Ino and Lee has Sakura.

He had the option of having a girlfriend twice. The first one he had broken up with was because her family had a bad reputation with the Uchiha Corps., he didn't know about it, they had stolen from them and nearly sent them out of business and was forced to break up because of his parent's orders. The second one he had broken up with because she ended up cheating on him with some older guy from Suna, they had nearly wed; and as repayment for humiliating him, he held a press conference announcing that he was about to propose to her and the fact that his family had recently told him that they had made an investment that could make a fortune last to his great-great-great-great grandson, making her (which she) regret deeply. Since then, he's never had a girlfriend. And the last one was only a year ago.

Soon after, Sasuke had never really thought that Football might not be so bad after all. All of the members of his group- even Naruto- were there, the boys were playing while the girls were just watching. The fan clubs were dressed as cheerleaders with skimpy outfits and repeatedly jumped up and down on purpose, with the rest of the jocks looking at the Popular Clique (Sasuke and his group) with total admiration... and at the same time. Envy.

However, at the same time, a girl with long brown spikey hair wearing a white jacket with a black dragon spiraling upwards and towards her with black pants and black high-heels, no older than eighteen yet looked like an adult, watched them play while talking on the phone.

"Okaa-san. Otou-san." the eighteen year old spoke.

"Chifuyu." Two voices spoke in unison after her.

"Is 'she' prepared?"

"Oh you bet... once we've paired her up with that Uchiha, the alliance with the Tamachi Corps along with the Uchihas and the Hyuugas, we'll be unstoppable!"

"Don't forget to introduce her."

"Yeah yeah... Itachi-kun told me that he already has to his parents... but the boy has yet to..."

"Just. Don't forget it. We're counting on you Chifuyu."

"Don't sweat it! C'mon! Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san set me up with Itachi! Setting her up with him won't be too much of a challenge now, would she?"

The phone call ended. "I guess that's a yes."

Once she turned back to the game, she had seen the scoreboard, with Sasuke (his first practice) as the leader of the red team for the win, and with the score of well... twenty to zero... in just a matter of minutes. The cheerleaders and the Popular Clique girls cheered for their victory and gave sympathizing glances for the blue team, the ones who lost.

For a newbie, Sasuke had become the pros of the team's pros, making them look like a bunch of novices.

Oh how Uchiha Sasuke could had never been more popular.

**[Chapter 1 End]**

**A/N: ****Sigh... I did not reach to more than two thousand words...**


End file.
